Cookies and Chocolate
by CarelessCookieLover
Summary: Sequel to Sugar and Cupcakes. A new girl named Amy has arrived at the DG, and everybody really likes her, including ex-DG kid Kitty. However, when Amy's past catches up with her, everyone realizes being her friend is dangerous, something she'd warned them about from the start...Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Sugar and Cupcakes, so you'll have to have read that to understand most of the start.**

"Kitty!" Carmen ran and hugged her friend as she entered the door. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Kitty said, hugging Carmen back. She hugged Elektra, who was standing there too, and then Johnny. "So, anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"Nothing really." Carmen said, walking to the living room with Elektra and Johnny.

"Well, even if this is my first visit since I left, nothing has really changed? Looks like you can't live without me." Kitty joked.

"Well, it's been hard," Elektra said with a grin. "But we're managing."

The four sat on the sofa, watching TV, until Jody came in. Kitty got up and grinned.

"Hi Jody." Kitty grinned.

"Kitty!" Jody said, running over and giving Kitty a hug, which Kitty happily returned.

"How have you been, short stuff?" Kitty asked.

"It's so boring here without you!" Jody said.

Kitty chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Hey, Kitty!" Rick said, giving her a hug.

"Hiya." Kitty replied, hugging him back.

Once she'd hugged/said hello to everyone except Liam, they all settled down to watch TV together.

"And popular children's author, Tracy Beaker, has re-written her autobiography." The TV presenter said.

"Oh my God, no way, that's Tracy!" Kitty said.

Mike smiled. "Well, she's moving on with her life." He said.

"Do you miss her?" Gus asked.

"Of course I do, but she had to move on with her life." Mike said.

"We all miss her." Rick said.

"She'll come and visit, right?" Jody said.

"Hopefully." Tee said.

Liam walked into the living room and everything went quiet.

"Is your brother here?" Carmen asked.

Liam nodded.

"We're going to miss you, Liam." Tee said.

"Yeah, we are. No matter how…awkward you can make things." Johnny said.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Liam except Kitty. She was still hurt by him cheating on her, but she wasn't hating him as much as she had before.

"Bye, Liam." Kitty said, not looking at him.

"See you, Kitty." He said, before walking out.

Kitty rolled her eyes, and went to wave him off with everyone else.

"Everyone's leaving!" Tyler said.

"Well Liam is 16 years old." Tee pointed out.

"I guess, but Kitty's 14, and she left!" Tyler said.

"Almost 15." Kitty corrected. "It's my birthday soon, remember?"

"Are you going to have a party?" Carmen asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Nah, I've never been good at party planning, and the flat hasn't got enough space." She said. "But you, Elektra and Johnny can come for a sleepover at my house, Dad said."

"Cool!" Elektra said.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." Johnny promised.

Kitty handed out some gifs she'd gotten everyone, including Mike and Gina, and then she ate lunch with them. A car horn beeped outside at around 4:00.

"Right, I'm gonna go now, see you guys tomorrow!" Kitty said, hugging everyone before leaving.

Soon after she left, there was a knock on the door.

"She probably forgot something." Jody said.

Mike opened the door. "Oh, hello! This must be Amy, right?" a girl with bright red hair walked in. She was wearing black glasses and she had freckles across her nose. She looked slightly sad.

"Everyone, this is Amy, the new girl." Gina said, introducing her.

"Hi Amy!" Carmen said with a smile.

Amy smiled and gave a small wave. She was introduced to everyone, and then she went upstairs with Mike.

"Right, Amy, you're going to have to share with Tyler for a while, just until we get your room sorted out. Is that okay?" Mike said.

Amy nodded. "Okay, I guess I can live with that." She agreed.

Mike left her to unpack her stuff. Amy unpacked the clothes and shoes she had, and then sat on her bed, looking around the room.

Tyler entered the room. "Okay, so I don't care about sharing with you, but _please _don't be one of those really annoying girls." He said.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "You're lucky my twin isn't here, then. She's a total girly-girl, and always asks questions." She said calmly. She stood up and made to walk out of the room. "I won't get in your way, don't worry about that."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was soon settled in. She'd met Kitty and they both liked each other, so everything was great.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, why are you in care?" Kitty asked.

Amy shook her head. "I just…my mum died, and…my dad disappeared a week back. The social found me yesterday and brought me here."

"Ah, I see. Sorry to hear." Johnny said.

"That's okay, it's been nine years since mum. As for my dad…well, I don't know if he ever really cared about me." She said, shrugging. "I had a brother, but he left home long before my mum died. He would be 18 now."

"My brother left me too." Faith said, patting Amy's shoulder.

"Hey Amy, do you play pool?" Rick asked.

"Course." Amy said, getting up and grabbing a pool cue. "You ready to be seriously thrashed?" she asked.

Rick scoffed. "You'll never beat me." He said.

"If I win, I get you as my servant for the day." Amy said. "And if you win, you get me as a servant for the day." She continued.

"It's on. Best of three." He said, and so the game began.

It got to the point where Amy had won 1 game and Rick had won a game as well. They were on the last game, and the black ball was the only one left. Rick took his shot and the black ball teetered on the edge of the pocket, but didn't fall in.

Amy smirked, hit the white ball, and the black ball went into the pocket.

"Told you I'd win." She said with a grin. "Looks like I've gotten myself a servant!"

"Fine," Rick sighed. "What do you want me to do first?"

"You could get all of us some chocolate from the corner shop." Amy said, smiling sweetly and handing over some money. "My treat."

"Ugh, fine." Rick said, and he walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Johnny said, and the two of them left, Tyler close behind.

Amy laughed and flopped onto the sofa, as she and the others began to watch Britain's Got Talent.

"I can't believe I lost." Rick grumbled as they started collecting chocolate.

"Well, she is pretty good." Tyler said.

"No kidding." Johnny said.

"But now I have to do whatever she says for the whole day, and plus she'll probably make me do stuff like brush her hair and do her nails!" Rick complained.

Tyler and Johnny laughed.

"It's not funny!" he argued.

"Yeah, it is mate." Johnny said, as they paid for the chocolate and started walking home.

As soon as they got in, they sensed something was wrong. They entered the living room and found Carmen, Jody, Tee, Lily, Kitty, Frank and Harry all sitting down, looking worried.

"Where's Amy?" Rick asked, putting the chocolate on the table.

"Here!" Amy said, walking into the room and grabbing a chocolate bar. Everyone grabbed one and started eating.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." Carmen said quickly.

"Nothing at all." Kitty agreed.

Johnny, Tyler and Rick exchanged a look, but they didn't say anything else.

"Okay, so what's my next task?" Rick asked, finishing his chocolate bar.

"Hmm." Amy thought about it, then grinned, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

Rick's eyes widened as she pulled back. "What?!"

"By tonight, remember." She said sweetly.

"Are you making me do it because you're curious or because you like seeing me get humiliated?" Rick asked crossly.

"Both." Amy said, and everyone laughed.

"What did she ask you to do?" Johnny asked, as he and Tyler followed Rick out of the room.

"I've got to see if a particular boy she said likes a particular girl." Rick said.

"Which boy and girl?" Johnny asked.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find out." Rick said, and he walked away to try and figure out how to ask Tyler if he likes Tee.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tee, can I ask a favor?" Rick asked, running up to the little blonde.

"Yeah, sure, anything!" Tee said, smiling sweetly. Tee was so nice…Rick didn't want to embarrass her.

"Well, the thing is… Amy asked me to find out if…" Rick whispered in her ear. "You and Tyler like each other." He stopped whispering. "So can you help me out by telling me? Please, I promise I won't tell anyone except her."

Tee grinned broadly. "She didn't tell you? She already knows about me, she's just not sure if he likes me or not. So don't worry about that bit. But yes, I do." She said, nodding.

"Okay, thanks a bunch Tee." Rick said, ruffling her hair, before going to find Tyler.

As soon as Rick opened Tyler's bedroom door, Tyler came running up to him. "Rick, I really need your advice."

"Um, Tyler, I'm a little bit…"

"I don't care! How do you tell if you like a girl or not?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, um…you feel really happy around her, you see her as pretty…she makes you feel kind of weird, I suppose…and sometimes she really annoys you and teases you, but that can depend on the person." Rick explained.

"Ahhh! Rick, I like Tee!" he said, running a hand through his crazy black curls.

"No way." Rick said.

"Yes way!" Tyler said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, uh, you think about it, I need to go speak to Amy." Rick said, and he bolted off to the living room.

Amy looked up. "That was quick, it only took you an hour." She said, surprised.

"Both of them." Rick said.

"Well I already knew about her…so him too? The same feelings?" Amy checked.

"Yep." Rick replied.

"Nice. Well, okay, now you have to help me set them up." Amy said.

"You mean, I have to set them up." Rick grumbled.

"No, I'll sort out Tee, you do Tyler." Amy said, getting up. "I already told the others to set up a dinner table and stuff in here. You just need to get him ready." She placed her hand on Rick's shoulder before walking away to find Tee.

Rick rolled his eyes. "That girl…" he muttered, before going to Tyler's room.

"Hey, Tyler, I've had an idea…"

Tee walked into the living room, wearing a pretty blue dress and pumps. Her hair was straightened and sparkly, and she had light blue eyeshadow on. Tyler was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He'd tried to tame his hair but he looked smart in his own way.

"H-hey Tee." He said, blushing as he pulled her chair out and helped her in, before sitting down himself.

"Hi Tyler." Tee said calmly.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Thanks." Tee said, blushing. "You look good, too." She complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm dressed a little too casually." Tyler said, embarrassed.

"Who cares? It's not like I expected you to dress up. It's not important." Tee said.

Tyler smiled. Rick brought in spag bol for them to eat, with coke for them to drink, before backing out of the room. He and Amy were watching from the doorway, but Tee and Tyler were so busy talking and laughing and eating, they didn't notice.

"Did you organize all this?" Rick whispered to Amy.

She nodded. "Yeah. Tyler's my roommate and Tee's my friend. It had to be special." She whispered back.

"Nice work." He said to her. "How did you know what to do?"

"I've had to plan dates before. Never my own, of course, but I've become pretty good at it by now." She told him.

Rick smiled at her. "Well, you know, the day's almost over. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Amy shook her head. "Nah, you're free to go if you want. I'll sort out the cleaning."

"I'll help you." Rick said. "I mean, I want to, because you set it up. It's only fair."

"Thanks." Amy smiled.

She and Rick cleared away everything, just in time to see Tee kiss Tyler's cheek before both of them walked upstairs.

Amy was washing up and Rick was drying.

"That went really well." Rick said.

"Yeah, it did. Don't be surprised if tomorrow Tyler asks her out." Amy agreed.

The two smiled at each other then went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! You leave them alone! NO!" Amy was screaming, and the other kids were held back, petrified, by the other gang members.

"So unfortunate for you that your care workers have been…ah…dealt with." Her brother hissed.

"Jason, please! They never did anything to hurt you, or offend you, so please, let them all go!" Amy pleaded.

"They started caring about you." Jason whispered.

_4 hours earlier_

"Wow, I'm so tired." Amy said, yawning as she sat in between Rick and Carmen.

"Well, thanks to you, Tee's now officially my girlfriend." Tyler said.

"That's great, Tyler. I knew it would happen, though." Amy said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Amy." Tee said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Tyler agreed.

"You too, Rick." They both added.

Rick and Amy laughed. "You're welcome." They chorused.

"So, who're your next 'cupid' victims, guys?" Carmen asked.

"Well, you and Johnny are already together, so that leaves you out…hmm…" Amy pretended to think, and everyone laughed.

Kitty entered the room and sat down next to Johnny. "Morning guys!"

"Morning Kitty!" Everyone said.

"Tyler and Tee are together now." Amy said.

"Haha, I thought so." Kitty said.

The kids spent the next 3 hours playing pool, watching TV and just talking, when they heard Gina and Mike shout out, however that was soon followed by silence.

The kids froze, then turned off the TV and jumped up, running towards the exit. Amy was grabbed and so were the other kids; it was a gang.

"Jason?!" Amy said, and her eyes were wide. "No! You leave them alone! NO!"

"So unfortunate for you that your care workers have been…ah…dealt with." He hissed menacingly.

"Jason, please! They never did anything to hurt you, or offend you, so please, let them all go!" Amy pleaded.

"They started caring about you." Jason said.

He nodded to one of his gang members, and that member grabbed Jody by the hair.

"NO! JODY!" Amy struggled against her brother's grip. "LEAVE HER ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

The gang members froze.

"Alrigh', then. Just you." Her brother made a gesture and the gang members let the kids go, locking them up in the office with Mike and Gina.

"Now then." The gang members advanced towards Amy, knives at the ready.

She began to scream as they cut her, hurt her, pulled at her. Pain and blood fell from her like water. Amy closed her eyes and cried silently, trying not to scream even more. Finally, the guys heard sirens and ran off.

"We'll be back, _sis._" Jason said, before he ran off with the others.

Finally, Mike managed to get the door open, and he saw Amy on the floor.

"Amy." He ran over to her, checking her pulse.

"Get the first aid kit!" Gina shouted, and the kids sprang into action.

Amy began to cry, and she struggled away from the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She whimpered. "I don't deserve to be cared for, you all have to hate me, I can't put you in danger!" she said, and she ran upstairs.

Rick went up after her, opening her door and stepping in, closing it behind him.

Amy was curled up on the carpet, whimpering softly.

"It's not your fault." Rick said.

"It is, it is. He knows, he knows how much I like you all, he's going to hurt everyone unless you stop caring about me!" Amy sobbed.

"That's not possible." Rick said softly.

"Y-you have to try!" Amy said.

"I can't even try, Amy. Disliking you isn't humanly possible, at least for me." Rick told her.

"Why?!"

"Because…when you made me do all that stuff…and the way you talk to me…I'm so on bloody edge every time I'm near you…I'm starting to like you, okay? The way you act, speak, smile…I know it's crazy, since we've only known each other 3 days, but it's so…natural…that's how it feels." Rick said.

Amy's eyes filled with unmistakable tears and she sat up. "Oh God, Rick I…I like you too, but we can't…I'm so scared, I want you to be safe." She said.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise." Rick said. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you too."

"Rick…" Amy sighed. "If you really think you'll be okay…then…"

Rick kissed her softly. "I'm certain I'll be okay."


End file.
